mike_and_angelofandomcom-20200213-history
Mother Finds Out
"Mother Finds Out" is the eleventh episode of the third series of Mike and Angelo. The story revolves around Nancy finding out that Angelo is an alien, and the domino effect that has during the course of the episode which results in the government coming for Angelo. Plot Alert Mike and Rita Leave on a Trip The episode begins with Mike, Rita, Nancy and Angelo in the hallway of the house. Mike and Rita are going away on a weekend camping trip, so Nancy is ensuring that they have everything in case of emergency. Angelo has decided to stay at home as he doesn't want to leave Nancy at home. After this comment, Rita brings Angelo into the lounge to talk to him. Angelo tells her that he knows exactly what she is about to tell her - to make sure Nancy behaves herself while they are away. However, Rita clarifies that it's him she wants to behave, which leaves Angelo confused as to what she means. Rita and Mike then say goodbye, and leave Nancy and Angelo to look after the house. Angelo Gets Caught After waving goodbye, Nancy and Angelo enter the kitchen. Angelo asks Nancy what she fancies doing, and suggests many activities to which she replies "no" to. She then suggests that they do some spring cleaning to scrub the house "from top to bottom", and that Angelo should start on Mike's bedroom. Angelo gleefully agrees and begins to sing a parody of the Ghostbusters theme ("Dustbusters") whilst taking a feather duster from her: He then waves around the feather duster that violently - that all the feathers fly off while a mystified Nancy looks on. The scene then cuts to Angelo, who is now in Mike's bedroom with a dustpan and brush, walking up the walls to reach the cobwebs. We then see Mr Pinner enter the front door holding a football, and Nancy wandering into Mike's bedroom to give Angelo a brush for the ceiling. She looks up to see Angelo, who is now wandering on the ceiling looking for cobwebs to clean off. She lets out a scream, which attracts the attention of Mr Pinner downstairs - who then runs up. Angelo jumps down from the ceiling, and a shocked Nancy stands and points at him. Mr Pinner asks what all the screaming was about: Angelo then drags a suspicious Mr Pinner down the stairs while telling him that they were only having a spring clean and that nothing suspicious is going on. Mr Pinner frees himself and storms out, not before handing Nancy the ball. Angelo closes the door, then turns sombrely to Nancy: Mr Pinner Finds Out The scene cuts to Nancy and Angelo at the kitchen table. Nancy tells Angelo that she doesn't know what to do. Angelo responds that she should do the floors and he should do the ceilings. He then jumps onto the ceiling and start dancing around. Nancy looks on amazed. The scene cuts to Nancy on the phone to Mike and Rita, who are in a phonebooth in the rain. She tells them that she knows what they have been hiding. At this moment, Mr Pinner walks in the door and snoops in on the conversation. Nancy tells them that she found out that Angelo is an alien, much to the shock of Mr Pinner. She passes on the phone to an upside-down Angelo, who tells them not to worry as "only Mother" knows. Rita tells him to pass the phone back to Mother: They end the phone call and Nancy tells Angelo that she has made her promise to keep his identity a secret. At this moment, Mr Pinner sneaks off. Mr Pinner Gathers Evidence The scene cuts to Nancy going to answering the door. She opens it to Mr Pinner with a potted plant, which he gives her as a gift and asks to come in for a coffee. She says yes, so they go through to the kitchen. Mr Pinner places the plant right next to the window, saying that "it needs lots of light" and air. Nancy quickly runs off to see if the milk has arrived so leaves for the front door. As soon as she leaves. Mr Pinner pulls out a wired microphone and hides it in the plant (and trails the cord out the window). Nancy comes back with the milk and they both sit down for coffee. Mr Pinner makes and drinks his very quickly, and to the confusion of Nancy, runs out the house. As soon as he leaves, Angelo clambers through the serving hatch calling for Mr Pinner, and is dissapointed to learn that he has left. Nancy tells Angelo about the plant Mr Pinner gave them, which he immediatly decides to go have a conversation with. At this point, we see Mr Pinner hiding outside the window with a tape deck and headphones, recording Angelo and Nancy. Angelo informs Nancy that he can talk to plants, to which she tells him that she isn't surprised he can do that as she has seen him do so many ther things. He then tells her that Drusilla, the plant, is thirsty and needs water, so decides to pick her up. This causes Mr Pinner to be dragged by the microphone's wire, and ends up causing the water tank to fall on him. The scene changes to Angelo, who has re-entered Mike's bedroom with the dustpan and brush as he has found more cobwebs. At this moment, we see Mr Pinner climbing a ladder to the outside of the window with a camera. We then see Angelo has started playing with Mike's football on the ceiling, and that Mr Pinner is now taking photos of him through the window. He then leans back and falls off the ladder, grabbing the attention of Angelo - who runs downstairs to tell Nancy that he has fallen. They both rush outside to see if he is okay, to which Mr Pinner just mutters and runs off. Later that night, as Angelo and Nancy are going to bed, Mr Pinner can be seen climbing into Mike's bedroom with a video camera. Angelo and Nancy stand in the hallway and talk about dreams. Angelo mentions that he would like to dream about home. Nancy tells him that his home is "here with Mike, Rita and her". They oth say goodnight: We then see Mr Pinner behind Mike's doorway waiting for the coast to clear. He then runs toward's Angelo's room and enters to a sleeping but hovering Angelo. He then quietly walks around him, filming him, before sneaking back out again. The Government Forces Arrive The scene cuts to the morning after, where Angelo opens the front door to Mr Pinner. Mr Pinner rushes in and locks the door. Nancy walks in at this moment and asks Mr Pinner if he wants a coffee. He tells her that he is instead here for the "fun", and goes on to tell them that he knows about Angelo's secret. This takes Angelo and Nancy by surprise, and Angelo hides behind Nancy for safety. Nancy tells him that they have no idea as to what he is talking about, but Mr Pinner informs them that he has evidence, and that he has contacted the authorites. We then hear the police storming up the driveway. Nancy asks why he told them and Mr Pinner responds: We then see the sillhouette of police at the doors and windows. Nancy tells them that she feels guilty about learning Angelo's secret, but Mr Pinner tells her that they can't turn the clock back. Suddenly, Angelo gasps with realisation and runs towards Mr Pinner: Suddenly, Angelo puts his hands on his head and spins rapidly. We then see time reverse back through everything which happened that day and yesterday. The End Angelo stops the time back at when Nancy walks into Mike's bedroom with the longer brush. She enters and starts scraming... at a spider on the ceiling. Angelo tells her that it's only a spider to her confusion: Nancy then decides to ignore the sensation, and then ask Mr Pinner if he wants a coffee. He agrees and they both walk downstairs, leaving Angelo with the spider: Availability Like all episodes of "Mike and Angelo", this episode is not commercially available. However, this episode has been uploaded to YouTube by user VideotapeFTW, so is viewable via this link. Category:Episodes Category:Series 3